


Sick Backflip Bro

by Wildredmutt



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mutual Pining, but I like it so far, so thats what counts, this literally was created on a impulse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildredmutt/pseuds/Wildredmutt
Summary: So I wrote this because the one piece of dialogue came to me randomly and i just kinda wrote this around that.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 9





	Sick Backflip Bro

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys would like another chapter please let me know!

Prompto opened his eyes with a groan, glancing around before quickly settling on staring straight ahead. This just so happened to mean he was staring up into the cloudless blue sky. For a second he was confused, why was the sky in front of him, it’s supposed to be above him? But then it hit him.

It being the pain that now throbbed through his head and upper back. _Oh yea_ , he thought to himself as he slowly sat up, gingerly rubbing the back of his head with his hand, _I’m gonna have the worst bump later...great._

After slowly standing, he heard Ignis speak from behind him.

“You’re an idiot,” he said wryly.

“But like a super cool and radical idiot, right?” Prompto replied, rather proud that he managed to form a fairly coherent thought after what he had just done. 

“Nope. just an idiot,” Ignis stated, matter of factly. 

“I don’t know dude, I think I did a pretty sick backflip.”

“If that is what you wish to call the flailing you managed once you fell off of the wall,” Ignis responded in an exasperated tone, “what even convinced you to climb onto that ledge, it’s at least 7 feet off the ground.”

“Well I was seized by the sudden urge to be tall,” he said casually, “not all of us can be 6 foot naturally, Iggy.”

“Are you functional enough to walk after that ‘sick backflip’,” Ignis asked, mildly concerned but mainly annoyed, “we have 10 minutes to get to class and the building is still halfway across campus.”

Prompto started at that, quickly grabbing Ignis’s hand, catching the other blond off guard, and began to run, dragging the poor, dress shoe wearing man behind him.

They entered the modern looking building that housed the communication art majors, heading towards their shared photojournalism class. Just as they made it to the open door of the classroom, Prompto realized he still had not let go of Ignis’s hand and he quickly let go, stuttering out an apology and avoiding making eye contact with his extremely handsome friend. Little did he realize that Ignis was just as flustered.

“Come on, we made it just in time, with only 2 minutes to spare,” Ignis remarked, his voice sounding impressed. He had managed to calm himself down from the flusteredness that arose when they had been holding hands, and he quickly walked into the small classroom. 

Prompto followed quickly behind, sitting in his usual seat in between Ignis and the window. He had chosen that see because he had vaguely known Ignis through Noct, and since Ignis was one of the only people he knew at the beginning of the semester, he felt most comfortable claiming the seat next to him. This led to the two becoming better friends, eventually exchanging numbers and meeting up to hang out. 

It was going great, until Prompto realized he had started to develop a crush on Ignis. This crush turned him into a clumsy mess, leading to dumb accidents because he would get distracted by things like the sun on Ignis’s dirty blond hair, turning it to a nice honey-like color or how a particular outfit would enunciate Ignis’s tall, lithe frame. 

Once the class started, he zoned out. He didn’t mean to and he knew he should be paying attention since he was a photography major but he couldn’t focus on anything but remembering how Iggy’s hand felt in his. Before he knew it, the class was over and Ignis had turned to him.

“Would you like to come over and have dinner at my apartment?” he asked, “I’m making a lovely chicken and pasta dish that I found but Gladio is going to be out with Noctis this evening, I believe he said something about fishing at the nearby lake, and I know I’ll end up making more than I can eat alone,” Ignis explained, eyeing Prompto with what appeared to be hopefulness.

“Oh heck yea, I would love to! Two of my favorite things, Iggy and Iggy’s food!” Prompto exclaimed to the now empty classroom. 

“Wonderful,” Ignis replied, a small blush dusting his cheeks at being called one of prompto’s favorite things. “I believe I’ll have the meal ready at 5:30 so feel free to come over around 5 or 5:15.”

“Awesome, I can’t wait! I’ll see you then! Oh and I’ll try to look nice since it sounds like a fancy dinner,” Prompto said quickly before running off to make sure he would have enough time to get ready.

A little while later, Prompto was keeping track of the time meticulously. As he read the clock for the umpteenth time, it read 3:45, giving him about an hour and a half before he’d be eating a fancy dinner with Ignis, alone. This fact was just now starting to set in, making Prompto very nervous. He wanted it to be perfect, even if it wasn’t technically a date, it was still alone time with Iggy and it would be fancy and nice. He was going to make sure of it.


End file.
